Cliches are For Teen Magazines
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: Sakura was the noble, picture perfect daughter.Syaoran was the spy sent to kill her father. Sakura wants nothing to do with Syaoran.Syaoran can’t get enough of Sakura.Syaoran doesn't believe in love, and then he met Sakura.SS TY MxOC OCxOC ET EK. AU fic.
1. Prologue: Sun, Wolf, and Blossom

_Summary:_

_Sakura was the noble, picture perfect daughter. Syaoran was the spy sent to kill her father. Sakura wants nothing to do with Syaoran. Syaoran can't get enough of Sakura. Sakura thinks he's evil, but then she discovers a secret that makes her rethink her whole life._

**_Prologue: The Sun Sets Not For One Wolf, but for the Cherry Blossom Tree. _**

-x-

"_Oh, Syaoran!" said a short blonde girl who was jumping up and down happily__ in a large apartment. "I love it! Oh thank you, thank you!" _

_A handsome chestnut haired man smiled down at her and proceeded to reply in his deep, suave voice, "__I'm glad you think so Ashley. A vacation is exactly what you need."_

_The happy young girl stopped suddenly, and then looked up at him with her blue, filled with confusion and curiosity. __"Syaoran…you're coming with me, aren't you?" _

_He looked away. "Contrary to what you'd like to believe, Ashley," he said, his cold demeanour taking over, "I am not in love with you." _

_Her lips began to tremble. "Then why—"_

_A loud gunshot sounded through the apartment._

"_I never fall in love on the job."_

--

_**Once upon a time…there was a man who didn't believe in love.**_

**--**

"_Dad!" a pretty brunette said running up to her father. "You came!" __She hugged him. _

"_Of course, Sakura! Now, there is this young fellow I met the other day, and I think he'd make a suitable husband." Her father said, leading her away by the shoulders._

--

_**And there was a girl who was denied love.**_

**--**

_Syaoran watched Kinomoto Fujitaka lead his daughter away. He took a swig from his bottle of beer and wiped his mouth. "This is going to be a tough one, eh Sun?" he said to his brown haired friend._

_Sun-Yuan's mouth __curved up at the sides in this nice, knowing smile. "I know Kinomoto, and have no history with him. I can convince him to consider __**you**__ as a suitor to his precious daughter," he said with his animalistic snarl. _

_Syaoran mirrored his smile. "Sounds like a plan, Sun. Lead the way."_

--

_**One day they met under strange circumstances…**_

_**And unfortunately, didn't fall in love on the spot. **_

-x-

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own CCS


	2. Chapter One: Introductory Interludes

Chapter one: Introductory Interludes

Syaoran's mouth curled into a smirk as he examined Kinomoto Fujitaka's daughter. Her tousled honey hair framed her flushed heart-shaped face, her emerald green eyes sparkled with love—or lack of thereof—and longing, and she was slender—but not a skinned twig, like most women. She was perfect.

_She's so pretty_.

He looked down and shook his head, his eyes closed and his mouth curled in an amused smirk.

_This'll be fun_.

-x-

Kinomoto Sakura was mortified.

The man before her was as charming as he was beautiful.

And he was _anything_ but beautiful. He had a terrible acne problem, greasy hair that was dyed black, brown eyebrows—which hinted his hair was dyed—and straight nose, and a big mouth with hair sticking out from the v of his upper lip. And what was worse…

He had a large mole at the end of his nose.

Sakura found it hard to take her eyes off it.

That is until something—or someone—a little more…interesting caught her eye.

He was tall—six foot at _least_—and well built, he had a face that could break a heart, with his intense amber eyes, and his dark lashes, his straight nose and his full lips. He had messy brown hair, if Sakura could just get a comb…

_Nah, he looks better with it messy anyway._

As she stared at him from the corner of her eye, a strange fluttery feeling dancing around her stomach, the man she was previously staring at was trying desperately to get her attention. "Er, Miss Kinomoto, you know, my father has a yacht and—"

"Yes, yes, that's lovely." She said, craning her neck to keep him in her vision as he began to walk away. "May I be excused for a moment?"

"Why, yes of course," he said, sighing in defeat.

Sakura quickly, picked up her skirts with on hand and held her drink with the other as she scurried over to her good friend—Daidoji Tomoyo—and whispered in her ear, "Who was _that_?"

"I don't know for sure," Tomoyo whispered back, furrowing her brow in frustration. "But I think he's Eriol-kun's cousin."

"Really?" Sakura looked at her, confused. "They look nothing alike."

"I know." Tomoyo said. "Maybe they aren't cousins after all," she placed her hand under her chin again, in deep thought. "I know!"

"What?" Sakura said eagerly.

Then Tomoyo went on in her cheery tone, "You should ask him."

Sakura froze, getting annoyed.

_The whole reason I asked you was to avoid talking to him, Tomoyo!_

She sighed and whispered a small, "Okay." Sakura walked out of the room, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Sakura!" Her father's voice boomed from the other end of the hallway. He was advancing towards her, a tall boy with curly black hair and deep reddish brown eyes, his mouth was thin, with the ends turned up so it always seemed like he was perpetually smiling, he was pale—with lily white skin—and had sharp features. "I would like you to meet my good friend, Fa Sun-Yuan."

"H-Hello." She said, stuttering more with fright than shyness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san." He said.

"Oh…where's Seiji?" he said, looking around.

Sakura remembered the boy she had abandoned not too long ago. She offered an innocent smile and said, "I don't know."

"No matter. So I was talking to Fa-san," he began, "And he was telling me about his cousin—Li Xiao Lang—and I think you two would make a good match."

Sakura froze.

_Not again_.

"That sounds…great," she said, forcing a smile.

"Alright," Sun said, cocking a brow and smirking slightly.

And, out of the main room, entered the Six foot Adonis Sakura spotted earlier. Sakura felt the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach again and a blush creep to her cheeks.

"This is Xiao Lang," Sun said.

**A/N **

**I would write more, but I'm one of those evil writers who love cliff hangers.**

**The next chapter **_**will**_** be longer. **

**Thank you to: **

**The anonymous reviewer who signed under .**

**jamhazel: This story isn't finished yet—I realize I might have left it on complete—I'll check and fix it.**

**craftylily**

**The Anonymous reviewer who signed under Ashley: Haha, sorry, Ashley, but it was the only name I could think of at that moment. It's a nice name 3**

**clapz**

**TwilightKisses: By the way, nice name.**

**xXmonaXx**

**death's haunting lullaby**

**Smoochynose**

**and **

**Miki231**

**I shall update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**Lub, **

**Ajanae 3**

**By the way, to get things clear, I'm going to put notes on why I said a few things in this chapter:-**

Sakura felt the fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach again and a blush creep to her cheeks.

**Sakura—has never been in love, or has never been allowed to be in love, so she does not know what 'butterflies' are.**

2) "H-Hello." She said, stuttering more with fright than shyness.

**Sun—is an evil devilish person who would scare **_**me**_** if I saw him—which would explain why she was scared. (And yes, it's irony that I called him Sun—which in Korean means 'goodness')**

3) He was tall—six foot at _least_—and well built, he had a face that could break a heart, with his intense amber eyes, and his dark lashes, his straight nose and his full lips. He had messy brown hair, if Sakura could just get a comb…

_Nah, he looks better with it messy anyway._

**Syaoran—Is as handsome as he is a heartbreaker. And that is why I said 'he had a face that could break a heart' also there, irony. She was so right.**

**That is all!**


	3. Chapter Two: Fiery Feelings

Chapter two: Fiery Feelings.

Daidoji Tomoyo looked Seiji over with slight disgust as he rambled on about his yacht.

And Daidoji Tomoyo was _not_ one to be repulsed easily. She was a sweet girl who liked almost everything, and her main passion was Sakura…

…mind, in a platonic way.

She loved dressing her in clothes she personally made, shopping with her, draping her with jewelry, taking care of her. To sum it all up, Sakura was the sister she never had.

And as the good _sister_ she was, she found it hard to believe her Uncle, Kinomoto Fujitaka, had the _audacity_ to suggest Nobohiro Seiji would make a good match for Sakura.

Beauty and the Beast: Cute.

Perfect Sakura and the Human form of all things hideous and repulsive: Not so cute.

"…it's a very nice yacht, and we go sailing in it now and again…"

_And that __**mole**__. I wish I could just get a spoon and dig it off…_

_Gross._

"…Kinomoto-Sama once went on my father's yacht and…"

_Oh who __cares__?!_

"…it was a pleasant evening, the weather was nice, and the sun was quite warm…"

_Somebody save me!_

"Excuse me, may I borrow Daidoji-san for a moment?" A clear, sophisticated voice cut in, and Tomoyo whipped her head around so fast her neck nearly cracked.

The speaker was a tall man with bluish black hair, and cerulean blue eyes, his skin was fair, and his body was lean, he had his hands folded behind his back and was looking down at Seiji, a mature look shining through his eyes.

"Eriol-san?" Tomoyo said in query as he steered her away. "What can I do for you?"

_What can I do to prove my utter gratitude!_

"May I have this dance, Daidoji-san?"

Tomoyo felt the breath get knocked out of her, and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, smiling coyly. "Of course, I'd love to."

_I can't wait to tell Sakura!_

-x-

"_This is Xiao-Lang." Sun-Yuan said._

Sakura gave him the once-over, just so nobody can suspect she was staring at him _before_ she knew he was her father's next target for the perfect match for her. "Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." Xiao-Lang said, smiling at her before turning to her father, "It's an honor to meet you, Kinomoto-" He said the next word a little like it was venom for him, "-sama."

That intense look in his amber eyes grew—if possible—more intense and fiery as he held her father's gaze. The corner of Sun's mouth twitched before he gave into his face muscles, and his mouth contorted into a rather feral grin, which made him look—very much—like a human dragon.

Sakura was scared out of her wits.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Li-san." Kinomoto Fujitaka said, not noticing the glare Xiao-Lang was shooting him, the tension, or the fire emanating from every cell in Xiao-Lang's body.

_Oh, why do all the beautiful ones seem so _evil_?_

"I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter," Xiao-Lang said casually, his gaze never faltering.

Fujitaka only grinned and chuckled as he spoke, "Of course you may."

Sakura felt helpless and betrayed. Her father was as ignorant as he was blind.

_Oh great! Now I have to date the devil himself._

In that moment, Sakura took time to think of what the fluttery feeling bubbling in her stomach could _mean_.

Not knowing anything about anything to do with boys, she assumed it was hate and let it go.

"Sakura, dear, what do you say to dating Li-san?"

_He's not going to listen to me even __if__ I said no. _"Of course I will."

And from that moment on, Kinomoto Fujitaka had might as well consider himself a dead man…

…Because Li Syaoran _never_ fails his job.

-x-

"How's our boy doing, Li-sama."

"_My_ Syaoran is doing just _fine_, thank you, Watanabe." A woman replied sharply, her voice like ice.

Yelan Li was _very_ possessive. "He is our best agent." Watanabe continued, a little terrified. "I wouldn't worry so much about him."

He was forced to endure Yelan Li pacing around and clicking her pen in frustration and worry because _her precious son_ didn't call yet.

_Give me a break, listening to you whine wasn't exactly part of the job description, now was it, Li?_

"What's his new mission?" A voice from the other end of the room drawled.

The speaker was a six foot two mass of destruction. Dressed in all black, his silver hair falling carelessly against his pale face, and his ice blue eyes regarding the other two coldly, only one word could describe him: Dangerous.

"Akira?" Yelan frowned, he was not supposed to be here.

Watanabe, on the other hand, couldn't care less about how Yelan felt towards Akira—the only one who rivaled Syaoran in anything, from kendo to jujitsu, they always tied. "Ah, Akira, nice to see you again. Syaoran got the Kinomoto case."

"Oh really? Who hired him?" Akira said conversationally.

Yelan Li slammed her hands onto her desk and snapped, "That's none of your business, Riki."

Akira just gave her a look and repeated his question, a new edge to his voice.

Watanabe thought it would be safer for the both of them if he just _answered_ for Yelan. "Uh…I think it was Genshi."

"Figures," Akira scoffed, and then he smirked. "I have a mission too."

"Oh really?" Yelan cocked a brow. "Who were _you_ hired by?"

"Kinomoto." And with that, he left the room.

-x-

**A/N**

**Well that's it.**

**Another Cliff hanger.**

**I **_**am**_** evil…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**So:-**

**Canon characters:**

**Yelan Li.**

**Syaoran/Xiao Lang Li.**

**Meiling Li.**

**Tomoyo Daidoji.**

**Eriol "however you spell his last name"**

**Touya Kinomoto**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto.**

**(More coming later.)**

**Made up characters:**

**Akira Ritsuki (But Yelan calls him 'Riki' for some reason' (NO SPOILERS))**

**Sun-Yuan Fa.**

**Seiji Nobohiro.**

**And**

**Takahashi Watanabe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or the ****Canon Characters.**

**Claimer: This fanfic, however, is mine, and the made up characters are too.**

**Thank you to **_**everyone**_** who reviewed! I hope I updated fast enough crafty lily.**

**Lub, Ajanae. **


	4. Chapter Three: Intelligently Ivi

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three: Riki is Intelligent enough to fool the Tall Wisteria, and Escape the notice of the Wolf, Sun, and Cherry Blossom.

Kinomoto Fujitaka's office was a quiet place.

Almost…too quiet; Fujitaka Kinomoto was…well…it was safe to say he gave a new meaning to Paranoia.

Which is why, when he heard a _Bang! _he shot up and screamed like a girl.

"Jumpy, today, aren't we, Kinomoto?" a cold voice drawled from the window.

_He's one of the best. He's one of the best. Calm down Fujitaka_.

"Who wouldn't be, you nearly shot me?!" Fujitaka snapped, picking up the pieces of his now-destroyed coffee mug. "I didn't hire you to break my property, Ritsuki."

"I had to get your attention somehow." The man dressed in black pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and breathing in the toxic gas.

"Don't smoke in—" Fujitaka began but he was rudely cut off.

"Oh, shut up, who shoved a stick up _your_ ass?" Akira took another puff of smoke and breathed out onto Fujitaka's face.

The look on Kinomoto Fujitaka's face was priceless; a mix of repulsion, tested patience, and anger was etched onto his features. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me _two_, boss. And that was your first—as long as we're keeping count."

"What…do people do in your line of work exactly?"

An amused smirk made its way onto Akira's lips as he answered, "Oh, everything for assassinating people to doing heists. We're professional…conspirers—if you may."

_Professional __criminals__ would be more apt._

"We…also interrogate people for certain information." Akira said, his eyes rolling in the memory of his many successful missions.

"So…why would anyone _want_ that life anyway?" Fujitaka said, genuinely shocked a boy as young as Akira—who was probably younger than his own son—wanted the life of a ruffian.

"Not everything in life is a choice, Kinomoto. You, of all people should know that." He said, glancing pointedly at a picture of Sakura which stood on his desk.

-x-

Sun-Yuan Fa died and went to heaven—

—Unfortunately for most, that was metaphorically speaking.

(Well not so much _unfortunately_ since most people would rather he rot in hell)

There were very few things Sun-Yuan could honestly say he liked—or loved—and those were; torturing people into their untimely demises; snakes; watching Yelan Li fret about her son not calling and whatnot; blood; and—admittedly—Meiling Li.

So to hear Meiling Li came to visit _him_ was like giving house to a hobo.

Exactly what he needs.

"Sun! Open up the door! It's freezing!"

"I don't know, Li, I rather like it once you've been out in the cold for a while, your cheeks are flushed, your hair in a mess, your arms reflexively hugging your own body and I could mention other—more _enjoyable_ reactions but—"

"Sun, you pervert!" She shouted, banging on the door a couple more times. "Oh come on, open up the door."

"Fine, fine," he said as if _he_ was being inconvenienced, opening the door to a very cold Meiling.

As if Meiling Li could _ever_ be considered inconvenient to him.

"Sometimes I wonder how I consider you my best friend."

His smile was still there, but his heart dropped to his stomach and hurt bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

_Just a friend_.

Sometimes he considered himself lucky enough for just that. He didn't deserve to be her _friend_ let alone something more than that.

Sun-Yuan was a horrible person.

So the fact she considered him her best friend should make him happy, not hurt.

"_Anyway_, I came to ask—what's new? We never talk anymore." She said a little sadly.

"Syaoran got a new mission." he said, deliberately dodging anything to do with talking about what happened to _him_ recently.

"Oh I don't care about Syaoran!" she snapped. "I wanted to hear about _you_!"

"About me?" he said hesitantly. "There's nothing to know _really_."

"Don't lie to me, Sun, why the hell don't you tell me anything anymore?!"

-x-

"You _what?!_" Sakura exclaimed.

"I…kissed…Eriol…kun." Tomoyo mumbled, blushing deeply and fumbling with the hem of her night dress.

"Oh my god. How was it?" Sakura said.

"It was nice until…I noticed…he wasn't kissing me back." Tomoyo said, sighing sadly.

"Oh…Tomoyo, I'm so sorry! I know how much you like him." She said.

"It's okay," she said, laughing softly.

"Hey, when do you think Ivi's getting here?" Tomoyo said. "She does know we can't start this blasted sleep over until she gets here, doesn't she?"

Ivi was a foreign student who transferred to Tomoeda high the year before. Sakura noticed she was shy and lonely so she quickly befriended her and now considered her one of her closest friends.

But of course, Ivi had nothing on Tomoyo.

"Hey, 'Moyo," Sakura said, after a few moments of silence as they lay on the carpeted floor, spread eagle, staring at the ceiling.

"Yea, Kura?" Tomoyo answered.

"I'm sure Eriol-kun was just surprised."

"Maybe."

-x-

_Aiiyah! I can't find Tomoyo's house._

Ivi was officially, completely, inevitably, without a doubt…

…lost.

_All the streets here look the same!_

She trudged along, clothes clinging to her body because of the rain, her dark caramel hair wet and falling down her shoulders boringly, arms crossed against her chest…

…Unaware that not too far away from her, a man clad in all black was watching her.

-x-

_Sexy_.

Was all that Akira Ritsuki's mind could process before he was lost in a world where only he and the dark haired temptress existed.

Her dark curls fell perfectly around her face and her greenish gray eyes searched aimlessly, her clothes clinging to every curve and—

_Damn testosterones. _

_It's not like I care to get laid, so why do I need them anyway?_

_Tch._

"Uhm, excuse me…" the dark haired female of his now-fantasies said.

"Yes?" Akira said casually, leaning on the wall behind him and letting the rain soak him to the bone.

"I-I was wondering if you knew where the D-Daidoji residence is?"

_Daidoji, Daidoji, why does that ring a bell?_

"No." He said finally.

"Oh…"

"Can't you call your friend and _ask_ where it is?"

_Pfft. Women. And they accuse __men__ of never asking for directions._

"My phone's battery died."

Silence.

"Well…I don't know where she lives, and I'm afraid I don't have a cellphone on me at the moment, I do, however, have a place you can stay for the night." He said.

"How do I know you're not one of those mean, evil people mum warns me about…" she said slowly.

_Adorably innocent._

"You don't. 'fraid you might have to actually _trust_ me and find out, my dear."

"O-Okay." she said cutely.

_What's this?_

_My heart's racing?_

_Shit—I like her._

-x-

**A/N**

**xD!! Akira's just about the only boy who would react that way if he was attracted to a girl.**

**With complete **_**nonchalance**_**. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I **_**shall**_** update soon—and the updates seem to be getting increasingly longer.**

**I'm just too nice.**

**Except for the whole excessive amount of cliff hangers thing.**

**I'm also sorry that I didn't update as soon as before, but that's because I'm on **_**vacation**_**, and I don't plan to be glued to the computer the whole time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

**Claimer: I own Akira –evil thoughts- I own Ivi, I own Seiji, I own Watanabe, and I own this story. I also own Sun-Yuan Fa!**

**Chibi-Akira: -acts all tough and dangerous- FEAR ME FOR I AM AKIRA!!**

**Chibi-Ivi: Okay –scared-**

**Chibi-Sun-Yuan: -too busy dreaming about Meiling Li to care-**

**Watanabe: Pfft. As if I'd **_**ever**_** fear you.**

**Chibi-Akira: Hey, why are we chibis and you're not?!**

**Watanabe: Because the writer and I managed to strike a…deal.**

**Alex: -counts the millions of bucks she now has in possession-**

**(I wish that really happened T.T)**

**Lub,**

**Ajanae.**


	5. Chapter Four:Early Bird Catches the Wolf

Chapter four: Early Bird Catches the..Wolf?

Syaoran groaned into his pillow when he felt a weight pressing onto his back.

"Sun, go _away_." He hissed.

"Syaoran, we need to talk." Sun said in a stern voice which would have had Syaoran on his knees if he wasn't running on _two_ hours of sleep and _no_ coffee.

"We can talk later, _cousin_."

"Oh stop that, it was the first thing that came to mind!" Sun snapped. "I get it, you hate the thought of being related to me. I'll reassign partners. Riki and Li were a cooler pair _anyway._"

"Yea, Akira's dead, so shut up." Syaoran said, his voice strangled with hate, regret, angst, depression and…remorse.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Sun said in a sing song voice.

Syaoran immediately shot up—

—or at least he tried to, but due to certain circumstances (Sun being on his back and all), he failed.

"Sun, get off me you big oaf!" Syaoran snarled. Sun did so and sat at the edge of the bed, drinking his coffee eagerly—and a little teasingly, smirking at Syaoran—who proceeded to do what he always did when Sun indirectly tortured him…

He glared.

But he knew it was a fruitless attempt and shook his head, proceeding to ask Sun, yawning, "What time is it?"

"Hm…" Sun glanced at his wrist and flicked it so the watch was facing him. "It's five, twenty six."

"Five, twenty-six in the _evening_?" Syaoran said disbelievingly.

"_No_, silly." Sun said, waving him off as if it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, "Five, twenty-six in the _morning_."

"What the…" Syaoran bit back his rage, and instead said, while clenching his teeth in anger, "You woke me up at _five_ AM—"

"Five, _thirty_." Sun interjected defensively.

"Whatever, same thing, you woke me up at Five, _thirty_ to remind me about _Akira_."

"No, I woke you up at five, thirty to make you coffee and a bagel and send you off your merry way—your mother wants to see you at seven."

"Oh joy," Syaoran said sarcastically, "_please_ tell me I called her yesterday."

Sun gave him an amused grin and said, "No, you did not—as far as _I_ could tell, you were staring at your target's daughter all evening."

"And _you_ were too busy fantasising about my _cousin_!" Syaoran shot back, throwing his pillow at him. "She'll _never_ like you, you _pig_. She's an angel and you're the devil, so please just do me a favour and _give up_."

Sun caught it with little difficulty and sneered at him, "My, my, Syaoran, a _pillow_ fight? Are you going girly on me? I would _hate_ to lose _another_ cynical, sarcastic son of a—"

"If you call me that, you're insulting your boss, and the walls really _do_ have ears, Sun."

"Oh, what's she going to do?" Sun said mockingly. "She lost it, she can't do _anything_ anymore. She makes _you_ do everything for her, and you damn well know it—"

"Sun—"

"Maybe she'll tell you to take this…_pillow_ and smother me in my sleep. Tell me, does she tell you to kill _all_ your partners like she told you to kill—"

"Sun, that's enough." Syaoran said hoarsely, his voice breaking with pain and hurt.

Sun remembered his place. "I don't know where that came from, Syaoran, honestly I—"

"That's okay," Syaoran said, he sounded like he was intense pain. "I shouldn't have said that about Meiling."

"No…you're right, she'll _never_ like me and I know that. But…I'm still in love with her. And…I can't stop. I swear I've tried…like I try so _desperately_ to blend in…but I never really fit in, do I?" he said with his animalistic grin.

Syaoran smiled, "Yea."

Sun was a good partner; never judged him; never got in his way; left him alone on his personal missions and/or helped him when he needed it.

_But…_

…But, he still wasn't Akira, and he still wished he was.

But Akira was dead, and no force on earth could bring him back.

-x-

_**A few hours later**_

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! I'm _late_!" Sakura screeched, stumbling down the stairs. "Stupid Touya forgot to wake me up again!!"

"It's not _my_ job to wake you up." A voice said from the door.

"You said you would!" She said running up to him and pounding his chest, her face red with anger.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean, Sakura." He said seriously.

"Yea, what about '_I'll take care of Sakura while you're gone, Dad.'_? Did you not "mean" that too, or are you just too damn _lazy?!_" she said the last word while landing a final blow on his abdomen, before scurrying off to find her skates.

_Where __are__ they?_

_Dammit! This'll take forever. I don't want to be late on the first day of school!_

—_Again!_

"That's it Touya!" Sakura shouted, pulling on her sneakers and walking up to him, poking him on the chest, "_You_ are driving me to school."

"But—" he began.

"No _buts_, if you had woken me up, this problem wouldn't exist, now _would_ it?" she said, her brow furrowing in anger as she played on hand on her hip and used the other to flail it around and use gestures to enforce the meanings.

"No," he said, "But—" he was cut off when he saw her determined glare. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Lead the way."

"Fine," he sighed, and then added with a silly grin, "Kaijuu."

-x-

Akira Ritsuki was a _very_ light sleeper.

So, when he heard someone pounding his door he was _more_ than pissed.

_This had better be good_.

He unlatched the door and held it open and was shocked at who he saw—

_Ivi?_

-x-

_What am I doing he-_

Ivi's thoughts shut down when the door open and she took in the sight of a half naked Akira with his boxers barely clinging to his narrow hips.

"_Pardon_, I'm up _here_." he said casually.

She blushed and stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry b-but I wanted to th-thank you for l-last w-week and was w-wondering if y-you'd," she then took a deep breath and continued, "wouldliketogooutsometime?"

"What was that?" he said, grinning.

"Would," she took another deep breath. "You like to go out with me?"

When he didn't answer, she rambled on, "You don't have to, I understand if there's someone else, there's no way a guy like you could be single and—"

He pressed two cold fingers against her lips; a blush spread onto her cheeks and the simple touch sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. He leaned in dangerously close and moved so his lips were pressing against her ear, and whispered, his—surprisingly—hot breath bathing her skin, "Did you…just ask me out?"

She stifled a gasp at the sensation and blushed deeper, looking down at her feet. "Y-Yes, yes I did."

He pulled back and smiled, "I would love to."

_That_ knocked the breath out of her, and a giddy, happy feeling bubbled in her chest.

She was so sure he would say no and in her opinion, the world would end…for her anyway. And instead, she felt reborn and euphoric.

_I'm so happy!_

_Nothing can depress me now._

"Akira!!" A girl called from behind her, her voice filled with love and happiness, adoration and…something else Ivi couldn't decipher, "Who's this?"

Her "re-born" heart crashed in her chest.

**A/N**

**These cliff-hangers…**

**They just never end do they?**

**Maybe I'm evil, but I think Cliff hangers leave more suspense.**

**I honestly also think my writing style is dull. Oh whatever, I'll let _you_ be the judge of that.**

**Read and Review (Or just Read, whatever works for you)**

**Anyway, I'm **_**too tired**_** to write a proper A/N**

**So:**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you for all the hits.**

**I shall update as soon as I can.**

**I do not CCS.**

**Or its characters.**

**I do own this story and **_**my**_** characters.**

**And the plotline.**

**Lub, Ajanae. **

**P.S.—Tell me who's your favourite character everyone.**

**Mine's Akira.**


End file.
